1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic measuring apparatus, and particularly to an ophthalmologic measuring apparatus which can repeatedly perform a wavefront aberration measurement in a short time.
2. Background Art
Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose an ophthalmologic optical apparatus which measures a wavefront aberration of an eye by using two Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensors.
In patent document 1, in FIG. 12 thereof, a first light receiving part and a third light receiving part correspond to a Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensor. However, their objects are different such that the first light receiving part receives a reflected light flux from a cornea to measure a cornea shape, and the third light receiving part receives a reflected light flux from a retina to measure optical characteristics.
Patent document 2 discloses a structure in which reflected light from a retina is received by a low sensitivity Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensor and a high sensitivity Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensor. Here, the two Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensors are made different from each other in sensitivity, and high-speed photographing is not intended.
Besides, patent document 3 discloses a high-speed continuous photographing system in which the start point of a dead time of a first camera and the end point of a dead time of a second camera are synchronized, the light emission start point of first light emission is made immediately before the start of the dead time of the first camera, while the light emission start point of second light emission is made within the dead time of the first camera and after the end of the dead time of the second camera.
Patent document 4 discloses a system for measuring an aberration of a three-dimensional structure, which includes a light source to generate plural light beams, an optical imaging system to project the light beams to different positions in an objective optical system, and a wavefront sensor to receive scattered lights from the different positions and to detect the respective wavefronts of the scattered lights.
Further, patent document 5 discloses a dynamic range enlarging technique for a wavefront sensor, in which an aberration analysis from an end to an end of a visual system is made possible by a pre-correction system that is positioned between a projection optical system and an eye and compensates an optical beam incident on the subject eye with respect to the aberration of the eye.    [Paten document 1] JP-A-11-137520    [Paten document 2] JP-A-2004-81725    [Paten document 3] JP-A-2005-275305    [Paten document 4] JP-T-2005-506107    [Paten document 5] JP-T-2004-500195